Problem: Nadia has driven her car for a total of $4$ kilometers since she started driving daily. She has been driving $2$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Nadia been driving?
Answer: The number of days that Nadia has been driving is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of kilometers driven each day. $4\text{ kilometers} \div 2\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $4\text{ kilometers} \div 2\text{ kilometers per day} = 2\text{ days}$